Deadpools Museum Of Marvels' Marvels
Deadpools Museum of Marvels' Marvels is a small, abandoned apartment downstairs of Deadpools which he has "commandeered" in order to hold his grand personal collection of trinkets, souvenirs, and collectibles from all of the characters in the Marvel Universe. This is where the player can find and hear Deadpools own commentary on all of the physical collectibles that you can find for Marvel in the game. He says that he is also trying to open a second branch to the Museum in the apartment across the hall (Though he says the current tenant isn't volunteering as easily as he'd like) for all of the new trinkets and physical collectibles he's collected from the DC characters. But since he can't get them their own exhibit, all of his physical DC Collectibles and souvenirs are messily cluttered in a closet in his own apartment. NOTABLE EXHIBITS OF THE MARVEL BRANCH * A Vial of Venom Symbiote ("I don't know how this guy keeps losing bits and pieces of this stuff since it seems to be a part of him! I mean, sure, I tried the goo-suit on myself for a bit a while back, but do you know how hard it is to maintain Jerry-curls? No? Well, trust me, it's better in this little cracked vial here." -Deadpool) * Arrow of Hawkeye ("If you look real closely, you can see that there's still a little bit of me left on the edge of the pointy tip there from when that deaf bastard nailed me right in the... Never mind, let's just move on..." -Deadpool) * Scaly Arm of Lizard ("Don't worry, we don't really have any giant one armed reptile men running around New York sewers... This guy regenerates, so we have normal two-armed giant reptile men running around in the New York sewers! I only got this thing with my little pizza-baited trap while trying to catch some other New York green reptile type people..." -Deadpool) * NOTABLE EXHIBITS OF THE DC "BRANCH" (/CLOSET) * Batarang ("Yes, I really did get to actually meet the Batman myself, face to face! He even gave me this awesome souvenir for me to remember him by, though I'm not sure why he threw it to me with such force in the direction of my face at the time... I'm gonna get him to sign it next time I see him!" -Deadpool) * Joker Playing Card ("You know, looking at this thing now, it's probably a little inappropriate to still have a cool exhibit for something belonging to this guy, considering all that happened. I mean, it's like if you walked into the NFL Museum today and saw a big exhibit for O.J. Simpson, or if you went to the Hollywood Stars to see Bill Cosby's star... It's insensitive, you know?" -Deadpool) * Chunk of Kryptonite ("Oh... Oh, you actually were not supposed to see that... That was actually supposed to be a little side-project of mine... Let me just... ." -Deadpool) * "A Marksmans' Missed Shot" Anti-Healing-Factor Bullet From Deadshot ("I had to dig this little sucker out of my shoulder myself since for some reason, my healing factor didn't just push it out like any other bullet at the time." -Deadpool) * "Eye Of A Copycat" Good Eye {Only seen after Level 7} * Calendar Man's Calendar ("Now this calendar actually belongs to the C-List Bat-Rouge, Calendar Man, who... Actually wait a second... Scratch that, this is actually one of my old calendars. I'm not really sure how this thing ended up in here, now that I think about it." -Deadpool) * "Crystal Fragment That Killed Superman (And Almost the Hulk!)" Bone Fragment From Doomsday {Only seen after Level 5} ("Now, I can take this, find a Kryptonian ship, use their medical bay and a fingerprint sliced off of a dead Kryptonian, and I can use weird science mumbo-jumbo to make a weird half-clone of General Zod! ... Or maybe I have this backwards... Or maybe it's just a stupid concept all together..." -Deadpool) * "Dreads of Another Obnoxious Space Copycat" of Hair from Lobo * Scarecrows' Fear Gas Canister ("You know, I actually forget what's in here... AHHH! WOLVERINE'S HAIRY BALLS! WHY MUST THIS NIGHTMARE ALWAYS COME BACK AT THE WORST POSSIBLE MOMENTS!!!" -Deadpool) * Category:Deadpools Museum of Marvels' Marvels Category:COLLECTIBLE PAGES Category:COLLECTIBLES